The new member
by warrior33
Summary: while the gang looks for appa in ba sing se toph meets a boy named jack who eventually joins the group the two grow closley together but not every love story is perfect will this new member help the group or bring their downfall
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about a new member joining the gang and falling in love with toph. i will be doing multiple point of views. i will rate this 10+ for language in future chapters . **

**Disclamer: i dont own avatar i wish i did though**

* * *

*tophs POV*

toph stretched as she woke in the comfortable earth kingdom bed. as she got off the bed she could she could tell she wasnt the only one awake as she felt movements coming from the kitchen. she got dressed and and walked out of the room, "morning toph" said katara as she made breakfast. "hey katara" said toph as she walked by and sat at the table. the gang had just arrived at Ba Sng Sai looking for appa. toph leant back in the chair and but her hands behind her head. "hey katara i was wondering while you guys look for appa today if i could have a day to myself" asked toph. katara turned around a quizical look on her face. "uh, yeah that should be fine and besides you deserve a day off" said katara. toph smiled to herself, she knew thaat katara wouldn't question her and would say yes that is why she asked her. "well then i guess i'll be off" said toph as she stood. "well have fun" said katara smiling. as toph exited the house she wondered were she should go, her question was answered by the growling of her stomach. "well then i guess i'll get something to eat then" said toph to herself.

when she arived at the market she picked out a decent looking apple and paid the man running the stand. toph sat up against a wall in an alley and took a bite out of her apple. she chewed thoughtfully thinking if she should go and get a foot massage at the local spa. her thinking was interupted as she felt stealth like movements coming from around the corner of the alley. she stood up quickly and slammed her foot into the ground causing a wall of earth to block off the persons path. as she rounded the corner she saw (or rather felt) a small boy about her age lying on the ground moaning in pain. "what are you doing" questioned toph. the kid didn't answer but tried to attack toph she jumped to the side and countered his move by slamming her fist into the ground and summuning rock under neath his feet the strength was enough to propel him through the wall. toph considered chasing the kid down but decided that she didnt want to wast her day off so she just turned around and exited the alley heading towards the spa

* * *

**i know this is really short but this is my first fan fic so please not to much criticizim i will try to make the other chapters longer. any ideas for what is next are welcome. also tell me if you want any changes to the story please let me know im all ears**


	2. Chapter 2

*Jacks POV*

Jack couldn't believe what had just happened in the alley. He had been following the girl around because he had seen the girl walking around in the market and was immediatly drawn to her. He had decided to follow her around abit and see what she would do. He decided that he would confront her in the alley, which turned out to be a bad idea. The girl was startled by him and ended up attacking him. The memory made jack remember the extreme pain in his side, he had to get to work fast or he would be late again. Jack worked at The Jamine Dragon were he worked with two other people. His boss, Iroh was an understanding man but he still didn't want to be rude. He rushed into the teashop were he almost ran into zuko.

"something wrong" asked zuko. Jack just stood their trying to catch his breath

"didn't want to be late" said jack still trying to catch his breath

"well put on the apron uncle needs help in the kitchen" said zuko as he served tea to a table. Jack put on his apron and walked into the kitchen.

"ah jack your timing is perfect" said iroh "i need you to help make some tea and then after that you can help me and zuko serve" said iroh as he exited the kitchen. Jack sighed and got to work making the tea. It felt like an eternity before he finished but he did so he put away the tea making pots and walked out into the resturant with the tea. What jack saw as he exited the kitchen almost made him drop the tea, the girl from the alley was their leaning back in the chair sipping on tea. However she looked diferent this time she had makeup and her nails were painted.

"hey you there" she said pointing at jack. jacks skin turned pale, he was sure that she would recognize him.

"uh, w-what can i do for you" said jack nervously.

"i need a refill of white jay tea please" she said

"ah you have very good taste i love white jay tea" said jack trying to make normal talk while he refilled her tea

"yeah i loved it as a kid and i still love it now" she said. Jack couldn't believe his luck she didn't recognize him. Jack talked to her for a bit while he worked and was having a good time.

"well i guess i should be going" she said

"hey i never got your name" said jack

"toph" said the girl smiling

"i'm jack, maybe we could meet again sometime" said jack

"i would love that how bout we meet here tomorrow" said toph as she exited

" okay i'll be here" said jack

" so what was that about" said zuko smiling "looks likes someones in love"

"oh shutup" said jack, but deep down inside he knew that it was true this was the one.

* * *

**sorry this wasn't as long as i wanted it to be i will try to make up for short chapters by posting new ones faster, and as i said any ideas are welcome**


	3. Chapter 3

*tophs POV*

Toph smiled as she walked to the earth nation house. She had the best day ever, first she had gone to the spa had gotten a massage and had here nails done and had gotten makeup on. Toph usually didn't like being a girly girl, but since it was her day off she thought to hell with it and had gone any way. The second and best part of her day was when she went to the jasmine dragon to have some nice refreshing tea. It was there were she met jack, the nicest guy she has ever met. He genuinely cared about her feelings and listened to what she had to say. Toph knew that he was the one for her, she blushed just thinking about him, she really hoped that he felt the same way about her. When she opened the door to the house she was met by Ju-Dee and several Di-Lee agents. She barley had any time to react as she was grabbed by the Di-Lee and hand cuffed tightly with earth.

" Hi your friends will be waiting for us at the palace I bet they cant wait to see you" said Ju-Dee with a big smile.

" you big emotionless freak" screamed Toph wriggling in her binds held tight by a Di-Lee agent who then picked her up "put me down and I'll whoop all your asses, that's why you bound me so I can't fight you"

"no we bound you so we wouldn't have to deal with your bitching" said the agent in charge. " it is obviously not working" He said as he summoned another bind from the earth and tied it around her mouth " that's better"

Toph struggled for a bit against the binds but eventually stopped there was no point in trying to escape. If you saw toph you would have never been able to tell that she had makeup on or her nails done. The makeup was starting to stream down her face and her nails polish had long faded due to her struggling in the binds. As they approached the palace the Di-Lee agents took the bind off of her mouth, however toph made no attempt to challenge them or talk, she was beat and she knew it.

" ahh, welcome" said a man with a deep voice and long green robes, obviously the man in charge "I'm long-fang head of the Di-Lee, your friends are waiting for you in the other room I hope you understand and I hope this isn't a inconvenience"

" inconvenience! why you little son of a-" toph let out a string of curse words and was still cussing as she was dragged away and thrown into the cell with the rest of her friends.

" so they got you too, huh" asked sokka

"yeah, but breaking out shouldn't be a problem" said toph as she walked over to the door

"how, we've tried everything" asked katara.

"alright people stand back" said toph as she stepped back. Everyone stood up and backed out of her way, toph ran forward and punched her fist into the metal and huge dent was in the door then she kicked it with all her might and the door broke off its hinges and crashed into the other end of the hallway.

" How did you do that" asked aang dumbstruck

"I'll explain later, we need to find out where they're keeping appa" said toph as they moved down the hallway.

They battled their way to the main Di-Lee office and found and captured an agent.

"where are they holding appa" yelled aang

"I don't know honestly long fang never told us anything about a flying bison" cowered the man

"you now something don't you, tell us now" yelled sokka

" okay I seriously don't know anything about a bison but there is a place hidden under wang chin bay(sorry forget the real name) it is were Long-Fang keeps his most important prisoners" he said franticly.

With that the group rushed out of the palace and made for Wang Chin bay.

*Long-Fangs POV*

Long-Fang rubbed his bald head thoughtfully, _those kids will pay dearly for what they have done _he thought to himself. Then suddenly an idea popped into his mind. " that boy that the little girl was spottedwith earlier at the jasmine dragon i want him brought here alive" two Di-Lee agents saluted him and walked away._ Ahh yes this is going to be perfect._

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but here it is i will try to post the new one sooner**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really considering stopping this story, but i wanted to see if any of you wanted me to continue this story, please reveiw your opinion**


End file.
